Without you, I'm broken
by KawaiiKanniibal
Summary: Well, I fixed it. I goofed it up last time wth my copy and paste. Way to go, me, introducing yourself like that... -.- Anyway! Basically, this is Pasuke: Pain x Sasuke. Here in this story, Sasuke breaks up with Pein and goes back to Konoha, and now Pain must decide between his love for Sasuke and his desire for peace. Please review! I'm very curious to know what you all think!
1. Chapter 1

Pein woke up and looked over at Sasuke, who was playing video games quietly. He smiled as he watched Sasuke make his concentration face and press the buttons rapidly. Pein sat up and kissed Sasuke's cheek, and Sasuke reacted by pausing the game, jerking away, and glaring at Pein. Pein pulled back too, giving a Sasuke a confused, yet slightly offended face.

"Pein. I _hate_ it when you do that. Stop." Sasuke said.

"Oh, Sasuke. I'm just teasing. You know I love you. I don't mean to make you so upset."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and huffed irritably. Pein furrowed his eyebrows a little bit. His feelings were hurt. Sasuke always acted like this and it made Pein feel bad about both himself and their relationship. "Sasuke."

"Pein, one second."

"Sasuke, please."

"Pein!"

Pein was frustrated. He turned off the TV, crossed his arms, and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked furious. He sat up. "Pein! What the hell? What's wrong with you?"

"Tell me you love me."

"No."

"Tell me you love me. Say it."

"No, Pein!"

"Sasuke!" Pein stood up and glared at Sasuke. "I hate when you do this! It makes me so frustrated, Sasuke!"

Sasuke got up, too. "Are you kidding right now? You're going to get mad at me when you're the one pissing me off when I asked you to stop?"

Pein ground his teeth together as he listened to Sasuke talk. "Sasuke, it's not even when you're just playing video games or irritated. You do this all the time! All I do is tell you I love you and you just act like it's nothing!"

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes. "Stop yelling at me, Pein."

"Sasuke, please! Are you even listening to me!?" Pein's voice was laced with desperation.

Sasuke took a step back. He wasn't afraid of Pein, but he knew Pein could get excited. "I will listen to you when you calm down."

"Oh, as if, Sasuke. You never listen to me."

"Pein! Stop! You're really pissing me off! You're acting like a three year old! I haven't even done anything wrong!"

Pein threw his hands up and then held them in front of him in a desperate way. "Sasuke! You're not listening to me! I told you why I'm upset, God damnit- don't you dare fucking leave!" Pein threw closed the door Sasuke was opening and pushed Sasuke away from the door.

Sasuke held out his hand, palm facing Pein, and gave him a warning look. "Don't touch me, Pein."

Pein sighed aggravatedly and ran one hand through his hair and put the other hand on his hip and looked at Sasuke. "I'm really sick of feeling this way, Sasuke, and it really pisses me off that you don't even care."

"I do-"

"Eh! No! Don't even open your mouth! I'm ti-"

"Can you ju-"

"Shut up! I-"

"Pe-"

"No-"

They both began yelling over each other. Pein yelling at Sasuke about how he wouldn't listen, about how he didn't like feeling the way he felt right now. But he was so mad. He was /so/ mad. Sasuke was yelling at Pein about how he was sick of feeling the way he himself was feeling. Neither of them were listening to each other, just getting louder and louder; angrier and angrier. Eventually, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He kept yelling, but he started getting dressed and once he did that, began packing his things... /All/ of his things.

Pein stopped yelling and became quiet once he noticed what Sasuke was doing and he cursed himself for letting Sasuke get so far into it. "Wha... What are you doing?"

"You tell me, Pein."

"Sasuke..."

"No, Pein. I'm done. I hate this. I can't do this anymore." Sasuke picked up his suitcase and, pushing past Pein, began walking to his brother's room. It wasn't too early in the morning, but it was still a few hours away from the afternoon. He pushed open the door and closed it, standing against it and holding the doorknob. "Itachi."

Itachi had stood up once the door had opened. "Sasuke."

"Itachi..." Sasuke breathed, looking away and putting one hand over his eye. He felt like crying and was cursing himself for showing weakness. "Take me home."

Itachi had a feeling he knew what Sasuke meant, but he wasn't sure. If he was right, then... He just put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke. What's going on? Are you fighting with Pein? I heard raised voices, but..."

Sasuke took a second to compose himself and then looked at his older brother and nodded. "I... I want to leave. I want my friends back. I want to go back to people who actually love me. I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to be with Pein anymore. That's all it is with him... Pain." Sasuke smiled slighty, darkly amused with his own joke. Sasuke usually employed some form of dark humour when he was upset.

"...I'll get ready, Sasuke. Make sure you have all your things. I'll take you home." Itachi turned to get ready when Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Come home with me, Itachi." Sasuke said quietly.

Itachi saw his little brother the way he was so many years ago, when he tried sending Sasuke home during a training session. Sasuke was too afraid to walk home alone... He had said the exact same words that day. Itachi felt his heartstrings being pulled. "...I will do my best, Sasuke."

Sasuke accepted that. Itachi meant his words and he believed in his big brother. Sasuke set his things by the door and quietly went outside the room and went to his and Pein's room to collect one last thing. When he went inside, Pein turned and looked at him. Sasuke ignored his gaze and went to grab his necklace- but Pein snatched it first and held it from him.

Sasuke was so annoyed with this overgrown child he had the stupid pleasure of calling his 'boyfriend'. "Give me my necklace, Pein."

"Tell me you love me." Pein said in counter.

Sasuke didn't want to play any more games. He went to go and grab the necklace- and Pein backhanded Sasuke so hard Sasuke fell to the ground. Sasuke had an incredibly sensitive body; being in battle, he could at least rely on adrenaline to numb most of the pain. Being, for the most part, calm and still, being slapped so hard stung and brought tears to his eyes. He glared at Pein with a gaze he once turned on his brother.

Pein's heart stopped as he realised that he raised his hand against his beloved. "Sasuke..." Pein crouched down and reached his hands out to comfort Sasuke.

Sasuke's body crackled with electricity and he grit his teeth together. "Get. Away from me."

Pein got up and took several steps away. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Pein. This has happened three times now. I just. Uughh." He grabbed the necklace away from Pein as he fought back tears and went back into his brother's room.

Sasuke was quiet and kept turned away from Itachi to hide his face, but Itachi immediately knew something was wrong. Itachi drew himself up and placed his older brother authority in his voice. "Sasuke. Look at me."

Sasuke flinched a little, wary of what was about to happen. He looked up at his brother. Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's good cheek, wiping away a tear. "He hurt you... My little brother. Otooto-chan..." He hugged Sasuke tightly and gently held his fingers in Sasuke's hair.

He closed his eyes for just a second, remembering times when Sasuke was younger and came crying to Itachi when he was hurt. Itachi opened his eyes and decided he had had enough. He was patient the first two times for Sasuke's sake. Now his baby brother was tired, frustrated, crying, and hurt. He'd had enough.

He picked Sasuke up and placed him on the bed. Itachi flew out his door and crashed into Pein's bedroom. "Pein! What the hell did you do to my little brother?"

"How dare-"

"I'll talk to you however I want! I don't care who you are! Don't you ever lay your hands on my little brother!"

Pein drew himself up to his full height. "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do, Uchiha Itachi!"

Itachi stood his ground and activated his Sharingan- using it only for intimidation- and stared Pein straight in the eyes. "My little brother and I have put up with enough coming from you. You are going to leave him alone, am I clear?"

Pein remained quiet for a second, formulating a response. "...leave my sight. Immediately." He paused. "You have no right to address your leader in such a matter, Uchiha Itachi. I want you out of my sight."

Itachi nodded at Pein and turned away. "Funny. I believe Sasuke said the same thing about you." And then left the room.

Itachi was furious with Pein. He was sick of people abusing his family. Especially his little brother. Being knocked around in battle against someone unfamiliar was one thing. Being backhanded by someone he loved was another. Itachi wanted so badly for Sasuke to be happy. Itachi hit the wall and cursed under his breath. "I swear... If that man touches you again, Sasuke, I'll kill him. ... "

Itachi composed himself and calmly entered his room, where Sasuke was fixing his hair. Itachi smiled slightly and watched his little brother fret. Sasuke was being picky about his hair. He had a rogue part of his bangs that refused to sit tightly down how Sasuke liked it, and so he dipped his comb in the water and furiously combed it and held it down straight. While letting it dry, he fluffed up the hair on the back of his head, turning his head to see in the mirror. Itachi chuckled to himself. Sasuke was still young and cared about his appearance very much, despite anything he might say. Itachi, too, was also distinct on fashion and appearance. Itachi began packing his things, as well, while still watching Sasuke.

"Itachi?"

"Sasuke?"

"I don't like the smell of your mousse stuff."

"Don't use it."

"I have to."

Itachi smiled and poked Sasuke's forehead with his two fingers. "I'll get you some new mousse."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head and sparingly used the mousse. Neither he nor Itachi had too many belongings, but they were alike in the fact that when they packed, everything had a distinct place. Itachi had all the time in the world to carefully place his; Sasuke needed his things packed immediately. Sasuke was doing his hair, meanwhile Itachi was organizing and folding Sasuke's clothes and possessions how he liked them. When Sasuke finished, he himself went to go organize his belongings, but noticed they were already organized. He looked at Itachi. "Itachi," he said with impress. "Thank you."

Itachi only nodded and picked up his stuff in response. "Are you ready to go?"

Sasuke's expression turned to that of a solemn one. He hesitated. Is this really what he wanted? To leave? The Akatsuki had basically become his home. They accepted him when no one el- Sasuke cut off his thought there. He was going home. They would accept him there. They would accept Itachi, too. Both very strong members of the Uchiha clan which helped to found the village, both ex-members of a terrorist group at large. A sudden thought struck Sasuke.

"Pein won't let us leave," He said. "We know too much."

But Itachi had already thought of this. "Pein is clouded by emotion right now. If we go fast, we can make it to the safety of the village before facing Pein. And even at that, you are an Uchiha. You can face anybody and win." Itachi drew himself up proudly, and Sasuke copied his big brother and nodded.

He believed it. The only thing Sasuke didn't quite believe was if he truly wanted to go. Sasuke knew he loved Pein, but Pein was just... Too much. Too overbearing. Sasuke had already been thinking of leaving. Since Itachi had explained everything to him, Sasuke had no goal other than to restore the Uchiha clan. And at any rate, that most likely wasn't going to happen while he was with Pein. But even so... Sasuke wiped his eyes and sighed. "...let's go."

He picked up his stuff and followed Itachi out the door. As they were leaving, they met Konan at the entrance. She saw them both with their luggage and looked at Sasuke, scared and confused. "Sasuke...?"

"Konan..." Sasuke struggled. The Akatsuki was like his family. But is it the family he wanted?

"Sasuke... Itachi... What's going on?" Konan sounded nervous.

Sasuke felt slightly ashamed. "Konan... I-I'm leaving. We're leaving. I don't want to be here anymore." He gestured to Itachi.

Konan shook her head slowly and looked even more worried. "...Why? Sasuke... you know you can't do that... I... I won't let you..." Konan took a step backward, the way she always did when she sensed a fight. Sasuke didn't want to fight her. Not her of all people.

"Konan, please. Tell Pein to move the Akatsuki. I... I'll only tell them what they ask. And you have the power to change things. Change where they are. Konan, I don't want to fight you." Sasuke was getting desperate. Konan was his girl, his best friend. He couldn't let this happen. "Konan, it's not you and it's not me. It's him."

"Him...? Do you mean Pein?" Konan furrowed her eyebrows and concern began to mingle into the rest of the emotions on her pristine face.

Sasuke nodded. "He hit me again, Konan, and he was yelling again and... I don't want to do it anymore, Konan. He's not a bad man and I love him, but I don't want that in my life, and I've given him chances and-"

Konan raised her hand to silence Sasuke and her neutral face resumed its position. She sighed quietly and looked like she was thinking. "Sasuke... I see. You're going to Konohagakure. You are leaving the Akatsuki... Please, Sasuke. You can't just sell us all out. You believe in us, don't you?"

Konan did her best to keep her monotonous facial expression, but the concern crept into her voice, eyes, and eyebrows.

"I... I won't lie to them, and I'll tell them anything they might need to defend, but not attack. That's why I'm saying to have everyone move..." Sasuke's voice trailed off.

He was so torn. He understood exactly where Konan was coming from. She wanted her family to be safe and her ideals to be met, but she also wanted Sasuke to be happy and well; he was part of her family, and Sasuke was one of the most important people in her life. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke remained silent. He wouldn't fight her. If anything, he would detain her and-

"Go."

"Eh-"

"Go! Before I change my mind!" Konan sounded angry at this point and Sasuke knew he wasted enough time. He and Itachi flashed away, heading towards Konoha. Heading towards home. Heading towards family, safety, love, warmth... So much.

They traveled for a good while and took a break once the reached the forest that surrounded the village. They settled down into a clearing and Sasuke laid in the grass and looked at the wind rustling the leaves. He closed his eyes and listened, recalling every moment he heard this sound. He had changed through being with Pein. Pein was such a good person, he loved Sasuke and was kind. The only problem was his temper and impulsivity. Sasuke understood flaws, but he didn't like the verbal and occasional physical assault that he received from Pein whenever things didn't go his way. Sasuke could protect himself, yes, but he didn't want to bring harm to Pein.

But then again... Sasuke was aware he had a tendency to heighten the emotional intensity of an argument 10-fold and had a tongue sharper than any blade in existence. The separation was not entirely Pein's fault, and now that Sasuke really thought about it, he thought... Does Pein understand what happened? The thought wrenched his heart and he thought about going back. He thought about all of his moments with Pein; all the times they had sex, all the times they made love, cuddled, kissed, held hands... All the times they fought. Sasuke knew deep down in his heart that this was the best way. They didn't have much of a future together, and the way they reacted to each other was probably unhealthy.

Sasuke sighed and switched his nervous thoughts to that of Konoha. Would they really accept him home after everything he's done? Would they really believe his story; that he left, ice cold with hatred, only to have come back years and years later, with the man he sought to kill, only to apologise and give an explanation? Sasuke wanted his friends back. To be home. To be with friends. The time he spent in Konoha when he was younger was bliss to what he was living now. Naruto was a knucklehead- the number one knucklehead, in fact, as he recalled, musing to himself- but he was his best friend. Naruto cared for Sasuke more than anyone in the world and sacrificed everything he had to save him. That thought also wrenched Sasuke's heart. He would have to make up a lot. But he'd changed, he could do it. He had room for love in his heart, amidst all the hate. There would always be a blackness in his heart from the pain he suffered. Sasuke sighed and sat up and looked at Itachi, who was looking at a rock. "Itachi?"

"Sasuke?"

"What are you doing?"

"Identifying this rock."

"Why?"

"I believe it is limestone and that is my favourite kind of rock."

"Favourite meal?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke, remembering that treacherous movie. "No."

Sasuke scoffed and looked away towards the village. He was ready. He knew what he would do. What he was truly worried about was Itachi; would they really accept him back? Danzo was most likely still there, manipulating the village, doing bad things. They would just have to see. Sasuke stood up, brushed the grass off of himself, and picked up his things. Itachi huffed quietly, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "If you're not ready, just say so."

"I am more ready than you." As he re-adjusted his ring.

"You didn't give them their ring back?"

"No."

"That's not very nice."

"You'll see why later."

"What?"

"Let's go." Itachi cut the thread of the conversation, grabbed his belongings, and left.

"Oh, damnit-" Sasuke fixed his shoe and went after Itachi. They

dashed for a while, with Itachi glancing at Sasuke every once-in-a-while to make sure he was okay. Eventually... They reached their destination. They stopped, a considerable distance from the entrance, but still in its line of sight. They both occasionally looked at each other, challenging each other to go. Then Sasuke put his hands on his hips, shifted his weight, and said,

"Maybe it'd be best if I went first."

"Take off your cloak."

"Right." Sasuke took off his cloak to reveal his clothes underneath. He neatly folded the cloak and handed it to Itachi, to which Itachi responded only by looking at him.

"Look, my stuff's already taken up all the room-"

"Just go."

Sasuke scoffed and nervously looked at the entrance. Itachi gently pushed him and Sasuke shot him a glare and began slowly walking towards the entrance. Every step seemed like an eternity, and he could feel his heart beating faster, like he was preparing for a fight. How would they react? How would he react? He'd probably say something sharp upon the first meeting and then regret it right after. Yeah. That's probably how it'll go. He stopped when he reached the gate. He tensed himself when he saw the posts looking at him with fear. "Uh... Hey." Sasuke said casually. "I..."

Sasuke composed himself and drew himself up to his full height and spoke with command. "I demand Uzumaki Naruto. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Izumo stood himself up, exchanged a word or two with Kotetsu, and summoned a small animal. He wrote something down and sent the animal through the gate; then both men stood themselves in front of the gate. "I apologise, Uchiha-san, but not only is Uzumaki-san not here at the moment, but we're not allowed to let you enter quite yet… A-And even if you try something, we're stro-"

Sasuke cut them off with a raised hand. "I'm not here for that. I'll wait." Sasuke crossed his arms and shifted his weight and looked around. He knew he was making the guards nervous and he didn't like it. After waiting not very long, the guards received a signal and opened the gate to reveal Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and some other white dude. A replacement? Sasuke eyed the boy as Sakura stepped forward.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She stepped again, timidly.

"Sakura." Sasuke didn't move.

"Sasuke-kun… are you…?" She kept coming closer, yet still wary.

Sasuke stepped forward to meet her and embraced her. "I'm home."

Sakura was shocked at first, as she should be, and then she let herself go and embraced him back, shaking with sobs. Sasuke almost lost himself, too, but remembered he needed to make a good impression on everybody. He kept his arms around Sakura, breathing her in, remembering her. "I'm so sorry…." he whispered breathlessly.

"Oh, Sasuke…"

Kakashi stepped forward. "Well, well. Isn't this a surprise." His smart-alec tone of voice hadn't changed.

Sasuke smiled. "Hello, Sensei."

Kakashi nodded sarcastically. "Still calling me sensei, huh?"

Sasuke nodded. "I… I'm sorry. Where-"

The white kid came up and interrupted Sasuke. "So you're Sasuke," He looked Sasuke up and down and circled him. "Hm, I didn't picture you like this."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You idiot, we saw him before; at the hideout!"

"But he looks different now."

Sakura went to reply, but Sasuke stopped her. "What's your name? I don't remember."

"Sai."

Sasuke waited, and when 'Sai' didn't say anything else, he spoke. "That's it? Just, 'Sai'?"

Sai nodded and smiled.

Sasuke nodded too, a little confused. He looked back at Sakura. "Where's Naruto?"

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki

"You did what!?" Pein turned on Konan furiously as she bowed her head.

"I let them go…"

Pein ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "I can't trust anybody to help me, can I? Konan, don't you know what this means!? They both know our powers and plans inside out! Fuck…" He shook his head again and sat and rubbed his face, stressed out.

"Pein-sama…"

"Just be quiet, Konan…. I need to concentrate…."

Konan bowed her head and kept silent. She didn't want to say it, but she had faith that Sasuke wouldn't sell them out, no matter how angry he was. Itachi on the other hand… She sighed. She made the mistake there. That's what it was. She should've only let Sasuke leave, if even that. She cursed herself for letting emotions get in the way.

"...We need to leave immediately. Round up the other members and tell them to prepare immediately. We're leaving at sundown and planning on the way there."

"Pein-sama-"

"You are the cause of all this! Get going, woman!"

"Yes, my leader…" Konan bowed and left to rally the other members.

Pein, meanwhile, stayed back, thinking about the situation at hand. It was completely out of character for him to freak out like that, and he knew it was only because he was letting his fear get the best of him. He didn't want Konan to be hurt, he didn't want Sasuke to be hurt. But he knew, deep down in his heart, that he could no longer trust Sasuke. He was now the enemy.

Back in Konoha

It took some convincing, but they allowed Itachi to enter back into the village, but only because both boys were willing to share information on the Akatsuki. Currently, they were both in a secret meeting area with the Hokage, Tsunade, and her helper gal, Shizune, and various ANBU.

"Let me get this straight. The leader of the Akatsuki can manipulate six bodies at once, each one wielding a different power, and is identifiable through orange hair, piercings, and the Rinnegan?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, and he's planning to attack Konoha really soon. I came home to warn you all. I never intended for Konoha to be hurt at all and I still don't intend for it to happen." He looked over at Itachi for a split second.

Hokage-sama nodded and sat back in her chair. "Where are they based?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Even if I were to tell you, they know where I am; they'd have moved if they're not already on their way to attack."

Tsunade nodded again. "And… you don't know the day of attack."

"No.. I don't. It's supposed to be soon, though; they're looking for Naruto. Because he's the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki."

"Well, he isn't here."

"Doesn't matter at this point. Now it's going to be a mission to bring three people home. Itachi, Naruto, and myself. We're kind of putting you in danger… But at least by coming here, I can give you the information you need and even at that, provide defense."

Tsunade nodded again. "Tell me about the rest of the members of Akatsuki."

The conversation took a very long time and ended at around sundown. They accepted both Itachi and Sasuke back into the village, although they knew the councilmembers had a thing or two to say about that. Naruto was away training at Myobokuzan. Sasuke kept it to himself, but he really wanted to see Naruto. He felt that Naruto might take a swing or two at him, but who deserved it more than him? Not many. In any case, he spent his time with Itachi and the remaining members of Team 7 until it was time to sleep, in which case, Itachi and Sasuke slept over with Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

Let's not even begin to talk about how awfully fanon this is. All of the Akatsuki are alive still, Itachi and Sasuke got over everything, and Sasuke still has the Mangekyou Sharingan and Amaterasu. Shhhhhhhh. Just let it happen. I think I also screwed with Pein a little bit. Oh, well. For the sake of plot and angst. ;u; this chapter is also kind of short. Remember! Reviews are appreciated! I want them really bad! *twitch twitch*

Please Enjoy the Story!

That morning, Sasuke woke up early and sat outside to meditate. A short while later, Itachi came out. He stayed silent for Sasuke's sake, but Sasuke felt him there and came out of his meditation and sat by his brother. "Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, really… I just woke up early. I'm nervous."

"Un."

They sat in silence for a while, just listening.

When everything came down.

Sasuke and Itachi immediately stood up at the first explosion.

"I knew it! Itachi, rouse everyone up! I need to stop Pein!"

"Sasuke-"

"I can do this! Just help everyone else!"

Sasuke threw his clothes on and counted two more explosions and raced outside. Fortunately for him, he saw the Hell Path choking someone out against the wall. Sasuke dashed over and kicked the body off of the woman he was holding and sent the woman on her merry way. He spun around and challenged the Hell Path. "Where are you, Pein!?"

"Even if he did tell you, you'd have to go through me."

Sasuke spun around to see Konan walking towards them. "Konan... Where is he?"

"I will stop you before you find the information too necessary." Konan summoned her paper angel wings and flew up into the air. "I made a mistake by letting you go the first time, but I will atone for my betrayal, just as you will now." She threw a gust of paper at Sasuke, and Sasuke dodged with a cartwheel and threw two paper bombs at her. She, too, dodged and the bombs hit a small corner store and exploded.

"Damn it! Just tell me where Pein is and we can stop this before you guys do something you'll regret!" Sasuke cursed and yelled at Konan.

But Konan shook her head. "This isn't just about you." She paused as another explosion shook the ground and Sasuke fought to keep balanced. "We're also here for the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki. We have a plan, whether you're a part of it or not." She flapped her wings and sent paper and debris flying at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged by running up a building. As he ran, he drew his sword and channeled chidori into it and jumped at Konan, aiming for her neck. She drew back with plenty of time, but Sasuke planned for this. As he landed and she was still retreating, he spit two large dragons of fire at her, coming at her left and right. She had no choice but to block herself from them. Immediately after spitting the dragons, Sasuke charged at Konan again, this time with chidori. As Konan opened her wings, Sasuke hit her middle with a full-force chidori and sent her flying into a building. He watched her with a heavy heart and then set off in another direction, where it seemed the main fighting was taking place. He wasn't wrong, but it wasn't the people he was looking for. Here, it was Neji and Lee against Kisame. Sasuke felt a small sadness; he knew they were going to die. He kept going, kept running, stopping once to explode one of Deidara's larger bombs prematurely before it hit the village. He shook his head and turned a corner and saw Kakashi going hand to hand with the God himself. Sasuke shook his head; Pein was playing with him. He started running to Kakashi. "Kakashi! Get out of there! Go help the others; I have him!"

Kakashi acknowledged Sasuke and jumped back in time for Sasuke to land a kick to Pein's chest and send him flying backwards. The Demon Path caught the God Path and centered him on his feet.

"Sasuke." Pein raised his chin a little and began slowly walking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was breathing heavily. He was scared and tired. "Pein." Sasuke nodded to acknowledge Pein's presence. He let Pein walk close enough to touch him and then held his hand out. "Not a step closer."

Pein allowed hurt to come across his face. "Sasuke... Why are you doing this? We love each other. We shouldn't be fighting against each other. We should be fighting with each other." His voice was laced with care and honesty and Sasuke longed to just be held in his arms.

But Sasuke shook his head. "It's over, Pein. We're no longer an item. You won't use me anymore."

"Use you?" Pein furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "When have I ever used you?"

"For your stupid plan."

"My plan is not-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke pushed Pein and took on a panic stricken facial expression and body posture. "You have to stop all of this! You're causing needless bloodshed and empty hate!" He gestured to the chaos behind him. "If you don't stop this, everyone in the Akatsuki will die! You, Konan, everybody! You said it yourself, Pein, life can be cruel when you're a dreamer! You're dreaming, Pein, you need to wake up! Please!" Sasuke's voice was dripping with desperation and panic as he tried uselessly to change the will of God.

Pein looked at Sasuke with that monotonous look he wore when being serious. "You've lost your faith."

Sasuke shook his head. "I never had faith. Not in this plan. You, yes, but not this plan. Peace can't be born through hatred, I of all people should know this, and I do! You have to-"

Pein held up his hand. "Come back to me, Sasuke. We'll change the world together. You and me, we were beautiful together. Please."

Sasuke looked into Pein's eyes, considering the offer. He brought himself close to Pein and kissed him softly, brought himself back, looked back into Pein's eyes, and said, "No." And with the shock of the moment and taking advantage of Pein's emotional oblivion, Sasuke thrust the chidori he had charged into Pein's chest and screamed. Every single emotion he felt towards Pein- whether it was love, fear, respect, or hatred- all went into the chidori, and as Pein's body flew off from the force, so went all of the emotions. Sasuke had closed his eyes to Pein, and now saw him as only a threat. Sasuke panted and shook his left hand, triggering his Sharingan at the same time. He proceeded then to morph it into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke was fully prepared to kill his former mate. Or was he? He quickly performed some hands seals and spit one very, very large dragon of fire towards Pein. At the same time, the Demon Path came charging at Sasuke with four arms stretched out in front of him. At the last minute, Sasuke used a substitution Jutsu and set the Demon Path ablaze with Amaterasu. Sasuke spun around and jumped up just as the Deva Path came rushing over- but not fast enough.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Sasuke yelled as his body was push upward with immense force and was thrown into the air like a rag doll. Just as he was getting over the pain, he felt his body being pulled down at a great speed, like a puppet being called to its master. Sasuke cried out and coughed up blood as he was smashed against the Demon Path's blazing fists. The Demon threw Sasuke to the ground, and Sasuke rolled over and set his dark gaze onto someone he once called his lover. He set the God on fire with his black flames and clutched his eye as it throbbed in pain. The God simply absorbed the attack and walked intimidatingly towards Sasuke and pulled Sasuke's sword into his hands and stabbed it through Sasuke's left hand and into the ground. Sasuke screamed out and turned his body to the area of pain. He panted for just a second and then turned and attempted to place Pein in a genjutsu. Pein stopped for just a second and then dispelled the genjutsu and kneeled down and began forcing chakra rods into Sasuke's body. Sasuke cried out each time, too lost in the pain to do anything about it, not to mention the fact he was losing control over his own body, anyway.

"Your sacrifice is a perfect example of the hopelessness of this world. It only saddens me that you couldn't bring yourself to see true logic. You will make a fine replacement for the damaged bodies."

Sasuke groaned. "Screw you... I hate you..." Sasuke smiled slightly as he darkly mused about the situation. He remembered once he had cut himself with a kitchen knife and Pein freaked out. Now the same man planned to kill him and use his body. He chuckled quietly, and with that, gave into pain and let darkness consume him.


	4. Chapter 4

This is just a Pein's point-of-view of the battle between him and Sasuke. Rather short battle. Anyway... Not immediately important. This chapter will make much more sense if you've read the bible. Leave me reviews, my darlings. Y'all keep reading the first chapter over and over. XP

 **Please Enjoy the Story!**

Pein took a deep breath as he neared the village. He stared at it, actually considering putting it off.

"Pein-sama?" Konan inquired quietly. "Everyone is here and ready. They've all got the summon bands, as well."

Pein nodded. "I was preparing myself. Make sure everyone is ready; Ajisai is breaking the barrier." He gestured to the Demon Path, who had thrown the Animal Path through the Konoha barrier once Pein finished his sentence. Once the Animal landed inside, she summoned first the remaining Paths- along with Konan- then the rest of the Akatsuki. Pein threw his arms out. "Disperse! Leave no person unquestioned! Today we find the Nine-Tails along with the traitors!" Everyone immediately dispatched, wreaking havoc and questioning everybody. What seemed like hours passed until Sasuke confronted the Hell Path, and Pein kept that path silent as he watched Sasuke fight with Konan. Pein's heart ached as he watched his two favourite people fight with each other. Sasuke stunned her rather quickly and went on his merry way, and so did the Hell Path. Deva was also busied with Kakashi, until Sasuke made yet another appearance.

"Kakashi! Get out of there! Go help the others; I have him!"

Kakashi leapt out of the way and Sasuke glared at Pein hatefully, making contact with his foot to Pein's chest, sending Pein flying backward. The Demon caught the God and righted him on his feet. Pein felt another pang in his heart, and he remembered once what Sasuke had done. He had shaped his fingers in a gun, put them to Pein's heart, pretended to shoot it and said, "One shot to your heart without breaking the skin." To which Pein had replied, "Nothing has the power to hurt you like a sin." Pein's face changed to one of judgementality as he realised why he had recalled this moment.

 _Because betrayal is punished with death._

He would finish off the Uchiha clan today and use their bodies to cleanse the world. Their betrayal will not go unnoticed.

"Sasuke." Pein raised his chin a little and began slowly walking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was breathing heavily. "Pein." He nodded at Pein and kept his defensive stance for a second more before standing up normally.

Pein walked closer to Sasuke until Sasuke held his hand out and said, "Not a step closer." Another pang, and the hurt Pein felt in his chest crossed over onto his face. "Sasuke... Why are you doing this? We love each other. We shouldn't be fighting against each other. We should be fighting with each other." His voice was laced with care and honesty, and he longed to hold Sasuke in his arms.

Sasuke's reply was merely a shake of the head. Then he spoke; "It's over, Pein. We're no longer an item. You won't use me any more."

Pein hesitated out of confusion. "Use you? When have I ever used you?" He didn't even have an idea where Sasuke had gotten the idea.

"For your stupid plan."

"My plan does not-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke pushed Pein back, and Pein felt a familiar sting of rejection. "You have to stop all of this! You're causing needless bloodshed and empty hate!" Sasuke gestured to the chaos behind him. "If you don't stop this, everyone in the Akatsuki will die! You, Konan, everybody! You said it yourself, Pein, life can be cruel when you're a dreamer! You're dreaming, Pein, you need to wake up! Please!" Sasuke's voice was dripping with desperation and panic as he tried uselessly to change the will of God.

As Sasuke spoke, Pein's feeling of rejection grew and grew, until it became a feeling of disappointment in Sasuke. The child had been deceived.

"You've lost your faith."

Sasuke shook his head and breathed frustratedly. "I never had faith. Not in this plan. You, yes, but not this plan. Peace can't be born through hatred, I of all people should know this, and I do! You have to-"

As Pein listened, he himself grew frustrated. This is the problem that caused the separation to begin with. He did the only thing he knew would work to change the subject. He held up his hand. "Come back to me, Sasuke. We'll change the world together. You and me, we were beautiful together. Please." Pein thought that if he let Sasuke contribute to the plan, it would heal the wound.

Sasuke looked into Pein's eyes, and Pein's heart skipped a beat, running on hope, and his heart burst with joy when Sasuke brought himself close to Pein and kissed him softly, and it shattered completely when Sasuke brought himself back, looked back into Pein's eyes, and said, "No." Pein stood there, in literal shock from what had just happened. Noticing this, Sasuke thrust the chidori he had charged into Pein's chest and screamed. As Pein's body flew off from the force, he realised that there was no getting through to him.. Sasuke had turned his back to Pein. The strain the chidori put on the Deva Path prevented it from moving, so instead Pein had the Demon Path come charging at Sasuke with four arms stretched out in front of him. At the last minute, Sasuke used a substitution Jutsu and set the Demon Path ablaze with Amaterasu. Sasuke spun around and jumped up just as the Deva Path came rushing over- but not fast enough. Pein threw his hands up to Sasuke and yelled, "Shinra Tensei!" Sending Sasuke's slim body flying into the air harshly. Pein felt a tear run down his cheek as he prepared the Demon Path and reached out to Sasuke, calling: "Banshō Ten'in!" And looked away as Sasuke came crashing down onto the Demon's immense, flaming fists. The Demon then threw Sasuke onto the ground, and Pein took a sharp breath and hissed with pain as he felt fire on his flesh. He absorbed the fire and then summoned forth Sasuke's sword. Pein took the sword and forced it through Sasuke's left hand, swallowing sadness as he did so. He watched, filled to the brim with guilt, as Sasuke writhed in pain and then turned and attempted to place Pein in a genjutsu. Pein focused every ounce of his chakra into getting out of the genjutsu, and then took out a chakra rod. He saw Sasuke's eyes widen in fear as he began to plunge the chakra rods into Sasuke's body, and he winced every time Sasuke cried out in pain. He used this time to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say. "Your sacrifice is a perfect example of the hopelessness of this world. It only saddens me that you couldn't bring yourself to see true logic. You will make a fine replacement for the damaged bodies."

His heart threatened to fail as he listened to Sasuke. "Screw you... I hate you..." Pein watched as Sasuke smiled momentarily, and then fainted. Pein watched longer, and tilted his chin in as he felt the tears welling up, threatening to burst as if they were inside an elastic dam. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke softly, smelling the familiar scents of both blood and mint. He picked Sasuke up and held him over his shoulder, and his attention was drawn now to a strange looking boy atop a very large frog.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating for so long! Suddenly school came around and everything happened in a real blur, I totally forgot about this. Anyway, I have the whole story finished now, so be ready for a huge update. The story is coming to an end, loves. What will happen? Who knows! Remember, leave reviews, loves 3

 **Enjoy The Story!**

When Sasuke awoke, he awoke to Naruto yelling his name and taking out the chakra rods. Sasuke also noticed the pain in his back had lessened, but he could no longer feel his legs. He looked over at Naruto weakly. "Naruto..." As his mind came to realise the events at hand, Sasuke sat up sharply and looked around. His mind began to race too fast to understand, his vision began swimming and his heart began to beat faster than a hummingbird's wings could beat. He looked around and saw Pein's lifeless body and he forgot how to breathe. He could hear nothing but Pein's voice, promising presents from the mission, promising he'd come home in about two days. "Pein..." Sasuke's voice cracked as he army-crawled toward Pein pathetically and began crying. He barely brought himself in an upright position and cradled Pein's head in his lap and bawled loudly, screaming at the sky. He looked back down and shook Pein. "Pein! Wake up! Pein!" Sasuke breathed pathetically. "I can't hear you! Oh, God... My God, please, I'm sorry! Pein, oh, God..." He cried more, forgetting everything, wanting now more than ever to die. "Help me! Somebody, please... Please..." His voice faltered to a quiet whisper, as he sat there crying with his head inclined. "Pein... Am I dreaming?... Is that why you're being so cruel to me?..." Sasuke's body shook with sobs, and he screamed again as he felt arms pulling him back.

"Sasuke!"

"No! Let go of me!" Sasuke fought, attempting to use chakra but finding none in his arsenal. He struggled and struggled until he was turned to face his brother. Sasuke shook his head and held onto Itachi's shirt. "Brother... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen-"

"Sasuke, everything is o-"

"No! Nothing is okay! Pein is dead and people are dying-" Sasuke's eyes went wide and he pushed Itachi away, looking around frantically. "Naruto! Naruto! Where is my-" He was forced to stop as Itachi forced his gaze onto Sasuke, lulling him into genjutsu. "Itachi..." Sasuke whispered his older brother's name as he fell into a sleep of sorts.

"What did you do?" Naruto had come over at the mention of his name, and now looked at the boy who was responsible for his worry.

"I placed him into a genjutsu. He'll have much more time to process everything that's happening." Itachi pet his little brother for a bit and then picked him up. "I'll leave him in a safe spot and then help you with cleanup."

"C-Can I...?" Naruto held out his arms tentatively. Itachi was hesitant at first, and then nodded and placed Sasuke in Naruto's arms. "You know to be careful." Naruto nodded and took Sasuke to a designated hospital area. Naruto laid Sasuke down and sat by him. He looked at Sasuke for a long time until he realised the necklace Sasuke was wearing. "Our best friend necklace..." He whispered, as he gently looked at the charm on the necklace. It was pick-shaped and had a picture of Naruto. Naruto smiled and set it down. "I believed in you, Sasuke. I knew you wouldn't let me down." He ruffled Sasuke's hair and set off to help the village recover.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, again. Sasuke's night-night time is over, so now it's time for wakey-wakey. Enter Haruno Sakura!

 **Please Enjoy the Story!**

It was time for the genjutsu to end. It was designed specifically to keep Sasuke 'asleep' for two days and let him 'dream' the whole time. Dreaming, after all, is the mind's natural organisation method, and Sasuke needed that more than anything right now. When Sasuke did wake up, he was alone in a hospital. Not a hospital area, a real hospital.

 _How long was I sleeping? Dang..._

It wasn't long before he realised he had a wheelchair by his bed and could not feel his legs. He immediately remembered the way he was smashed against the Demon Path's fists. But only his legs? Sasuke sighed and shook his head and threw back the blankets and stared at his toes for a while, feeling nothing but loss and sadness. He took a deep breath and got himself into his wheelchair, picking up his legs and positioning them properly. He took a minute to get used to the wheelchair, wheeling back and forth, left and right. He then decided to venture forth, and he figured out how to open the door and bring himself through. As he wheeled himself down the hallway, he looked at all the wounded people in the hospital. And they, in turn, looked at him. For the first time in a while, Sasuke felt self-conscious. He wheeled himself into the main area, where he found Sakura working on some papers. "Sakura!" He called, raising his hand.

Sakura immediately looked up, and her face lit up at the sight of Sasuke. She ran over and took the handles of Sasuke's wheelchair and pushed him over to where she was sitting. "Sasuke, you're awake!" She positioned him so that he was facing her chair. "Are you... Okay?" She looked at his legs and back up to him.

"Oh, yeah... I guess. It's just a bummer." Sasuke lied. He didn't feel good about anything anymore. He knew this wasn't okay and that he wasn't okay and that they weren't okay and-

"It's only been a couple of days, I haven't been able to treat you yet. I'm sorry." Sakura sounded deeply apologetic.

The information caught Sasuke off-guard. "What?" He hesitated. "You- what? My back was completely smashed by that guy, and I can do all these things, what do you mean, you haven't...?"

"We're at a loss ourselves. We're really grateful it happened, but it looks like the damage has been healed for the most part. There are only bruises left and, well, side effects..." She trailed off; she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Sasuke knew exactly what had happened. Pein had obliterated his spine and knew it and therefore used up all that chakra to heal him. Sasuke didn't know whether to thank Pein or curse him. Of course, Sasuke couldn't tell Sakura. He was already embarrassed she might have seen him kissing and crying so shamelessly over a man. He took a deep breathe and asked, "Will I ever walk again, doctor?" And half-smiled, amused by himself.

Sakura's gaze softened a bit, but she didn't look too amused. "I believe you will. But it'll take time and you'll need physical therapy."

"How much time will it take to basically heal me so that I have the _potential_ to walk rather than the actual _skill_ of walking?"

"Um... It depends. We have to treat daily patients along with all the wounded here. Since you're not fatally wounded, we..." She trailed off again and nodded, understanding Sasuke knew what she meant.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Oh, well. I'm hungry..." He added, when his stomach began growling.

Sakura stood up almost immediately. "I can take you to get some food!" She offered cheerily.

Sasuke smiled sadly. "I, uh, appreciate the offer, but I kind of want to be alone..." Sasuke bit his lip nervously.

Sakura obviously drooped, but she kept smiling anyway. "I understand. How about you head to your room and I'll bring you something to eat?"

"Thank you, Sakura."

"My pleasure, Sasuke."

Sasuke quietly rolled himself back to his room, where he found something quite unexpected. He wheeled himself in and closed the door. "Konan..."

Konan was sitting on Sasuke's bed, looking as melancholy as ever. "Hello, Sasuke. I see the battle took quite a toll on you." She noted, nodding at Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke nodded once as well, and said, "Yeah, well, getting your spine completely obliterated does things to you." Albeit sharply and sourly.

"So you've turned your guilt into hatred."

"Why exactly are you here, Konan? I'm not exactly in the mood to fight you over pancakes right now." Sasuke replied irritably.

"Nor in the physical condition."

Sasuke started to grind his teeth in frustration. "What do you want?"

Konan got down off the bed and took Sasuke's wheelchair and wheeled it to the bed, and spoke as she did so. "To talk, of course. The damage from the invasion isn't as heavy as you think it is."

"Keep talking." Sasuke was interested in where this was going. He propped himself up onto the bed and moved his bangs in a more comfortable position.

"I've counted three Akatsuki survivors. Zetsu, Deidara, and Kisame. I haven't been able to locate Hidan's body, so I believe he is going to die if he isn't dead already. You saw Itachi and Pein with your own eyes. Everyone else is dead."

Sasuke nodded. Deidara was alive, that means Konan still had somebody to be happy with. "So? What's your point?"

"Akatsuki is no longer Akatsuki. We're going our separate ways. We have no way without our God."

"Are you saying goodbye?"

"In a sorts. I wanted to make sure you were alive and well. I also wanted to confirm your beliefs. Pein used a great deal of his chakra to heal you."

"So my body wouldn't be too screwed up when he used it."

Konan shook her head and looked down for a second, and then lifted her eyes to Sasuke. "You know as well as I that wasn't his intention. Nagato sacrificed his life for the lives of your friends."

Sasuke stayed quiet and looked away.

Konan stayed quiet for a bit, too, and then sat in the bed with Sasuke. "I have no plans of seeing you again in the future. But I love you and wish you luck." She began to unfold into little pieces of paper. "Perhaps when we meet again, the blood will be pure." Each little page drifted out the window and into the breeze of the morning.

"I love you, too..." He whispered, as he brought the blanket to his eyes and wept.

He was caught off guard when Sakura came in with a tray of food. "Sasuke-" she stopped as she noticed he was crying. She set the food down on the table and came over to him. "Sasuke-kun...?"

He wiped his eyes and looked up at her. "Sorry, Sakura... Just a lot on my mind right now."

Sakura sat down on the bed and looked at him, wondering whether or not she should ask. She decided now and never again. "Sasuke, that man... The one with the orange hair that Naruto battled... Was he important to you?"

Sasuke started as he listened. He realised that he had made a scene when Pein died, in front of everyone. He was embarrassed, truth be told, because Pein was not only the enemy but also a man. And now Sakura, whom he had planned to make his girlfriend, was witness to that. He shifted a little bit before nodding and never made eye contact. "Yes... He was."

Sakura knew Sasuke understood what she meant and so she left it at that and got up to retrieve the food. As she came back, Sasuke looked up and smiled a little. "Thank you, Sakura..." He looked at the tray and noted his favourite things were on there and his heart ached. He didn't even know what her favourite colour was.

"I have to go... there are so many other injured people." Sakura said quietly. She looked at Sasuke, worried, and wished she could be of more help to him specifically.

"Yeah. Go ahead. They need you." Sasuke looked up at her reassuringly.

"Alright... see you." Sakura left, albeit obviously unwillingly, and gently shut the door. She waited for a second, sad. Sasuke was hurting. Why was she always the only one who had it so easy? She sighed and walked down the ways, trying to clear her mind of her previous thoughts.

Meanwhile, Sasuke ate. He wasn't in the mood to eat, but he was so hungry, and it'd been three days since his last meal. Tomato slices, egg over rice, and a rice ball with the tangy sauce he liked so much but could never remember the name of. Oh, and milk. As he ate, he heard the door open again, but felt a much more welcomed- and familiar- being.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahhhh, and here is the end. Hope you liked all my non-canonicaliclalnhjk-ness. Because I can't be canon to save my life. Ahem. Anyway. Konan x Deidara, too. So. Um. yeah. Hope you all liked it! Trust me, there will be more Pasuke, like it or not.

 **Please Enjoy the Story!**

"Sasuke?" Naruto had quietly opened the door and said the lonely boy's name in the same manner. Sasuke looked up.

"Naruto." Sasuke had to admit that while he was relieved to see Naruto, he also didn't want to... he didn't want Naruto to see him so vulnerable. He'd never hear the end of it.

Naruto smiled and pulled a chair up to Sasuke's bed and sat down. "How are you feeling? You took it rough."

"Tch, it was nothing." _I just lost everything I had ever dreamed of obtaining, it's cool._

Naruto kept that calm smile on his face. "Eating alright? It's been a couple days."

Sasuke grunted, eating his food in a way that suggested superiority. "Just because I'm not wolfing down my food like you do, doesn't mean my eating habits are skewed. You animal."

 _( wipe your face you animal its like you can't use a fork )_

The memory caught Sasuke off guard. He looked down at his fork and wiped his face... clean. Just how Pein liked it. Nagato...

"I guess you're still shaken up by everything."

Sasuke looked up. He had forgotten Naruto was there. And unfortunately, he was right. "I suppose..."

Naruto nodded and sat up. "I was gonna wait until you were done eating, but I guess I'll give it to you now." He rummaged around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a little black, velvet box.

 _Oh, no._

"When I went to go and talk to Nagato, he gave me this to give to you. I didn't look at what it was, but I have a guess..."

 _Oh, God, I can't, it's too much._

Naruto held the box out to Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitated before taking it.

But he did.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah. I'll see you in a bit." He got up and left without another word.

Sasuke stared at the box for a long time before deciding to open it. He felt sick. He had guessed what it was and he was correct.

Inside was the ring they had both chosen for Sasuke for their engagement.

Sasuke felt the tears welling up like a pressurising dam as he took the ring out, so, so carefully. And as he closed his hand around it, reality around him swirled and lost color until he was standing in his little mental world, the place he went to in his meditation. A field of snow with blossoming cherry trees. He looked down and wiggled his toes, enjoying the feeling of the snow, which wasn't too freezing. But his bliss was cut short by a too familiar voice uttering a too familiar name.

"Sasuke."

 _I hate myself._

"Really? That's a really absurd statement coming from you."

Sasuke turned, slowly, and the tears broke free as he took in the full image of his lover from a former life.

Standing tall before him was Uzumaki Nagato.

Healthy and in his shinobi clothes, Uzumaki Nagato.

Walking and smiling, Uzumaki Nagato.

He embraced Sasuke and kissed his head. "You look as if you've seen a ghost. Am I still so pale?"

Sasuke breathed in Nagato's scent and embraced him, too. "Nagato..."

Nagato pulled back and, placing his hand on Sasuke's cheek, wiped his darling's tears away. "I know, Sasuke. I'd forgiven you long ago. But I had to see you, one last time. I placed enough chakra into the ring so that when you came into contact with it... but you already know that, don't you? You're so smart. Occasionally."

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening, and it finally took him a second before he snapped back to the moment. "I-I hadn't meant for this to happen. you weren't supposed to die. I didn't... I want you back!"

Nagato's smile faded. "It's hard to accept when you've already lost so much. But think of it like this, Sasuke... the world knows what it needs to move on, this all happened for a reason. You're destined for more."

"No..." Sasuke's voice broke, along with everything else inside him.

"You still argue with me." Nagato smiled. "Sasuke, I will always watch over you. And I will always love you. No matter how far away, I will always love you."

"No, Nagato, I'll kill myself, I'll-"

"Absolutely not, I will have none of that."

"Nagato-"

"Who will I intrust my dream to?"

Sasuke stopped, looking at Nagato with unbelieving eyes. Unwilling to believe.

Nagato's tone turned serious. "The Akatsuki still have the first seven tailed beasts. They've been left to Madara, and who knows what he will do with them. Your story is not over, you have much work to do, Sasuke, you and your brother and my own sibling jinchuuriki."

"I... I will not let you down. I will die before your dream."

"Good..." He smiled and looked up as the wind began to blow. "I believe it is time... I can feel myself fading." He smiled down at Sasuke.

"Don't go! Stay, damn you!"

"Sasuke."

"No."

"I love you."

Nagato leaned down, taking Sasuke's hands, and kissed him. And as the final dwindles of Nagato's chakra began to go, as he slipped the ring onto Sasuke's finger, there was a final whisper...

"I love you, too."

When Sasuke came to at the hospital, he looked at the ring on his finger. He clutched his left hand with his right hand, and felt an even more fierce determination to fulfil this new goal than ever before.


End file.
